


Chat Stories of VB Dorks, Romance, & Supernaturals

by KWilg



Series: Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gossip, Group chat, M/M, Texting, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWilg/pseuds/KWilg
Summary: This is a series of text stories revolving around the VBDR&S world. These will consist of texts between the members of the group chat Power Bottom Babes, and their individual texts... but mostly the group chat.Knowledge of the world is suggested. Most of the stories are one shots.These stories have excusive use of emojis, all stories are written on a smartphone, and edited on the computer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016545
Kudos: 3





	1. The OiHina Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> These work came to me because; A: I wanted the main stories to have more sexual stuff in them, so this is how I'm making up for it. and B: I feel that it gives more depth into the relationship between Suga, Akaashi, Kenma, Hinata, and Oikawa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata bonds with Oikawa over texts about their sex lives.

Tooru looks at his phone confused. It has only been three days since their first double date. Tooru is curled up on his couch in the later afternoon, TV on with a random show. Iwa-chan was at his internship for about another hour.

Chibi-chan😇: Have you ever tried bandage? Or any of the S&M / BDSM stuff before?

Me: ...😧 Um, why

Chibi-chan😇: Cause I'm curious. Also I don't really have anyone to talk about this stuff with.

Me: 😢Now that’s just sad. No one. You have no gay friends to talk about sexual preferences with? 😞

Chibi-chan😇: Well I have one. But we discovered these preferences together, he's an ex-boyfriend. Also I don't trust him not to tell Tobio. 😣

Me: There are so many questions. 1- you're still friends with an ex!? 2- Does Tobio-chan know you are ex's? 3- What kind of friend tells their friends boyfriend these secrets before said friend is ready.😡 Lastly 4- Do I have rights to gossip about these convos with Iwa-chan?

Chibi-chan😇: 1- We were friends before we dated. It was for a year, and the whole thing was awkward, so we mutually went back to being friends... though the relationship was never the same. He's like a brother now. 2- Yes, Tobio does know Alec is my ex. He got super pouty for almost 3 weeks. It was super annoying. 

Me: Wow. Drama. Tell me more.😋

Chibi-chan😇: 3- Because Alec is an evil man.😈 Also he knows I won't/can't really get mad, when it has a good impact on my life. He's too good at knowing what will go over well and what won't. Still he can be an ass. 4- I mean sure as long as it doesn't get back to Tobio without my knowledge. Since I guess these kinds of things do kinda involve him, a little.

Me: 🤗

Chibi-chan😇: So does that mean you'll be a gay friend I can talk to about sex and stuff!😃

Me: Yes! All my friends joke about sexual stuff. But no one wants to have ❤ to ❤ convos about it.

Chibi-chan😇: So answer the question. 😏. Have you ever tried bandage or BDSM/S&M stuff?

Me: We've tried a little bit of everything. Light bandage usually happens 1 out of 4 times. 😝

Chibi-chan😇: 👏 Wow. I can’t wait till Tobio will let me do some kinky stuff. 😊 But our first time it almost seemed like he was scared to break me... which actually doesn't sound too bad. 😏

Me: Ohhhh, kinky. Yeah, Hajime will let me instigate almost anything. But Dom/Sub stuff really doesn't vibe with him. Although he unknowingly does have Dom tendency.🥰

Chibi-chan😇: Really!😳 

Me: Yep!🥰 But I had to find out the hard way. 

Chibi-chan😇: What do you mean by that?

Me: Well back our first year, we had a fight. It was pretty bad. I was being high strung because Iwa-chan wanted to help me through a heat. I wasn't having any of it. I tried to use my alphic powers on him. Iwa-chan got so pissed that he unconsciously slapped me hard across the face.

Chibi-chan😇: 😶😱

Me: Some more stuff was said. I got a gut punch too. Then Iwa-chan went to sleep over at a friend's place... We made up in the morning... kinda....... Yeah our early relationship was rocky..

Chibi-chan😇: Holy Shit Oikawa! 😱😬

Me: Haha, yeah. We tend to avoid a lot of the heavier kinks that involve physically hurting each other. 

Me: Though... I do love it when he smacks my ass. 

Chibi-chan😇: Not gonna lie. A good ass smacking can be a turn on. Also I tend to like the Dom/Sub play...

Me: 😵😱 Chibi-chan.

Tooru chooses to change Hinata's emoji.

Chibi-chan😈: What can I say? I like being overpowered. 🤷🤷

Tooru hears the front door open, and Iwa-chan's colon fills the room. 

Me: Then what are your thoughts on roll play?

Chibi-chan😈: Eh. Not the biggest fan. Some can be fun, but I have super picky tastes. You?

Me: I like doing them every once in a while. My favorite is the massage therapist.😋

Chibi-chan😈: ... But isn't Iwaizumi-san studying to be that?

Me: Yep. That's why I love it. He uses me to practice sometimes. We have a message table and everything.😝🥰

"Who are you talking to?" Iwa-chan asks after having gone and changed. Tooru knows he's smiling like an idiot, but he's having too much fun. The chibi-chan is awesome. Iwa-chan is moving about the kitchen. Tooru can hear him getting stuff to make dinner.

"The Chibi-chan." Tooru answers. He hears Iwa-chan pause.

Chibi-chan😈: And you say I'm kinky.😝

"Tobio’s boyfriend?" Iwa-chan asks from the entryway of the kitchen. Tooru nods. " Why? And about what?" He crosses his arms and leads on the entryway frame.

"About our sex life and his future sex life." 

Me: You are. Don't even try to deny it😛😤. Also don't talk until you learn Tobio-chan's kinks. 😚

"What?" Iwa-chan asks in disbelief. Tooru looks up. Iwa-chan's face is very confused. 

"I've been having a lovely discussion with Chibi-chan about our kinks and his kinks." Tooru says. Iwa-chan's face does not change. 

Chibi-chan😈: Do you know them!? 😳

Me: Nope. You're on your own for that one. GTG. Iwa-chan looks like he's gonna pass out. Kinda told him we were talking about our sex lives.😝 Sorry not sorry. 😘

Chibi-chan😈: TTYL Oikawa.

Tooru shuts his phone and sets it face down on the coffee table. "Hajime?"

Iwa-chan holds up one of his hands. The other is covering half his face. "I'm sorry I asked"

"Hhaha, Hajime. We were bonding. Plus it was fun to talk to someone about that kinda stuff without it becoming a joke."

Iwa-chan looks over at Tooru, bringing his hand down. Blush very present on his face. "You need more friends like that." He smiles sweetly at Tooru. "Now for dinner. Chijen guale or buret chowder?"

Tooru leans back to contemplate. "Which is easier?"

"Chijen guale will take less time. But both are pretty easy." Iwa-chan says with a shrug.

"... Honestly burst chowder sounds really good right now." Iwa-chan nods his head to Tooru’s response and heads back into the kitchen. Tooru follows.

"You're not mad that I talked about our sex life with someone else without your knowledge?" Tooru asks, a little scared he may have crossed a line.

"Embarrassed, yes. Mad, no." Iwa-chan answers curtly. Tooru could handle an embarrassed Iwa-chan. "Like I said. I think you need friends you can trust and gossip with. Cause I know talking to me isn't as fun"

"Hajime is fun... But I would like people I can be girly with. But actual girls can be a hassle." Iwa-chan smiles at Tooru from over his shoulder. It is that smile he gives when he's being super endearing. It makes Tooru’s heart melt every time.

"Now either help me, or go do something else productive." Iwa-chan says. Pulling the rest of the ingredients from the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chijen guale is a type of dish with a meat that resembles chicken. Buret chowder is a chowder with a type of meat that resembles beef.
> 
> It's weird I know, but this plant does not have the same types of animals as Earth soooo, yeah. I mostly just made these up on the fly.


	2. Creating the Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Hinata's chat name is Leprechaun. I do not mean anything mean by it. For in this world they do not exist. Nor have I read much folklore about them. It is used as a joke about Hinata's height, and I felt that it fit, due to how they stereotypically look.
> 
> Again I do not intent to insult anyone here. If I do I'm sorry.

Koushi is super proud of himself. He finds the name of the group chat to be perfect for them... or at least for him

KingTooru👑: OMG Yaaaas! That name is awesome!

SugaHotty: Thank you.💅

Leprechaun💰: We need to do a girls day again sometime.

Owl Tamer🦉: Yes, it was fun to hang with all of you.

Why am I Alive: ... It wasn't bad

SugaHotty: Hinata, I've been meaning to ask. But why is your chat name Leprechaun?

Leprechaun💰: Because I'm a short orange haired fairy. 

KingTooru👑: That makes no sense.

Leprechaun💰: Violet used to call me it when I was little. 

Leprechaun💰: They are fairies depicted as little men from folklore of a country on Earth. They also stereotypically have orange hair.

Why am I Alive: Wow

KingTooru👑: No kidding. So you gave yourself a name of a creature that does not exist... also what's with the money bag then?

Leprechaun💰: In stories you would find them at the ends of a rainbow where with their pots of gold.

Owl Tamer🦉: Why use a name that makes fun of your height? You're sensitive about that.

Leprechaun💰: ...Yeah, I guess.🤷♂️

SugaHotty: Apparently Hinata is the only one allowed to make fun of his own height.

Owl Tamer🦉: Kurro and Bokuto are being nosy about how we're texting. So we both are gonna go. Night🌙 

SugaHotty: Okay. NIGHT!😘 I'm gonna pester Daichi to spend the night.

KingTooru👑: Night babes. And ohhh Suga get it on!😋 Maybe I'll beg Iwa-chan for some loving too.

SugaHotty: Yass, we always need our man's lovin😛🥰

Leprechaun💰: Night all. Tobio has been blowing up my phone since we started. 😒. Tonight's gonna be long

KingTooru: Hang in there Shouyou.

Everyone when offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that Leprechaun's do not "exist" is because they are depicted as short men, and are fairies. That is to say they are what pixies are, short people and 'fairies' ... So yeah, logic.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were written on a whim, and I don't really have plans. But if anyone has a scenario they wanna see, leave a comment. I'll take a look into writing it, if I can.


End file.
